As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional store 100 is simply a collection of products 120. As shown in FIG. 2, a mall 240, of course, is a collection of stores 100. In the traditional retail environment, the buyers (or consumers) 160 have had to come to the seller's pre-selected and pre-priced collection of products 120 in order to make a purchase.